FIG. 1 shows an example of a connector system of the prior art for high voltage current. According to this example, the connector system 1 comprises a first 2 and a second 3 connector. The first connector 2 comprises for example pins (male contacts) connected to electric cables 4. The second connector 3 includes for example female contacts, into which the pins of the first connector 2 must be inserted. These female contacts are for example electrically connected to electrical conducting bars (bus bars) and/or to devices 5 (current converters, motors, etc.) accommodated in the second connector 3. The first connector 2 is mounted on the second connector 3, then the first 2 and second 3 connectors are fastened to each other by means of screws 6 inserted in a flange 7 on the first connector 2 side before being screwed to the second connector 3.
It happens that, because of insufficiently precise positioning between the first and second connectors before fastening them, the operators responsible for assembling them encounter problems. For example, the first and second connectors are screwed when they are not correctly oriented relative to each other; screwing is difficult, in particular in the motor compartment of a vehicle, where there is not necessarily much room: screwing is skewed or is incomplete; etc. Therefore, improvement of the assembly ergonomics of the connector systems remains possible.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.